Blinded By Innocence
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: Freddy Vs. Jason- Not only were they fighting for their kills but somehow it had become a sick obsession for one girl, Laurie's sister V. V is a blind girl who knows nothing of this life until these two men fight over her and she has to chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Today I was watching Freddy vs. Jason so I decided to write a story about it. I'm sorry I haven't posted any chapters or stories in a while. I've been busy with marching band. We went to state yesterday and got a 59.2 on my school's first year back in almost 10 years. We did music from the musical Wicked.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Nightmare on Elm Street characters or plot; I'm only changing and adding some parts to it to make one hell of a story. **

**Enjoy the story!**

**Blinded by Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Victoria, but I liked to be called V. Laurie is my sister. You all have probably heard the story of my sister when she beat Freddy but I'm sorry to say she didn't, she had help and the person who helped her was erased from the plot of the story. This is the true version of Freddy vs. Jason, in the point of view of the one who was removed. This is my story…

"Laurie your _friends_ are making too much noise upstairs." I said as I walked down the stairs. The sounds of the _couple_ upstairs followed behind me.

"I don't control them." Laurie said.

"I'm going out for a walk. I haven't been out in a while." I said as I turned to the door, my germen Sheppard, Flash, followed behind me. I grabbed the harness on his back.

"V you can't go out, it's late and besides we don't know what's out there at a time like this." Laurie said. "You'll get me in trouble too, you know what dad would do if his precious little princess got hurt." She said.

"You mean I can't go out because I can't see. I have Flash, he'll protect me." I said while walking out the door. My unseeing white eyes stared blankly ahead. I'm blind. I wasn't born blind but after I fell off a horse on a trail ride, my eyes slowly lost their sight.

"Alright, please be careful." Laurie called out as I walked out the door.

"She doesn't understand." I said with a small voice to Flash as I walked down the street.

A tall man in a hockey mask looked in my direction as I walked away, my tiny form looking like it would blow away in the wind and rain.

After I got down to the end of the road Flash stopped. "Flash don't tell me you want to go home already, we just got free." I said with a sigh. Flash pulled sharp on the leash. "Alright let's go." I said as we turned around and walked back to the house.

We got to the end of the driveway and I bumped into someone or something. "Excuse me." I said in a small voice. Flash was growling slightly at my feet. "Flash apologize, it's rude to growl." I said as I gave a slight tug to the leash. "I'm sorry we bumped into you, we have to go now." I said with a bow of my head and walked to the house.

As I opened the door I was almost run over. "Help us!" All of Laurie's friends were yelling.

"What's going on?" I asked Laurie.

"Trey is dead." Jill yelled as she ran past me.

I was shocked, I left two minutes ago and someone was murdered. 'But Jill and Trey were together when I left. Right?' I thought to myself.

"What happened?" I asked but before my question could be answered a police officer drove up.

"Do you kids need some assistance?" He asked.

"What the f**k do you think?" Jill cried.

About an hour later what seemed like the whole police force was in front of our house. All of them were talking and stomping around and my head had started to hurt. So I went to find Laurie. Before I had even taken two steps I was thrown to the grass again. "Stay where you are." The police officer hissed at me. Flash had started to growl as soon as the man had put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ok." I said as I sat petting Flash softly so he would stop growling.

"It's the same house too, it's him isn't it. It's Freddy Kruger." An officer said.

"Don't you dare say that son of a b***hes name. Take all of these kids down to the station and keep them separate." I heard the Chief of police say before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to a police car. Flash ran behind to keep up with the officer.

A few hours later after all of the questioning they finally left me alone. My headache had gotten worse. "Speak." I said to Flash, he gave one sharp bark. The officers walked in.

"Will you keep that dog quiet?" He barked at me.

"I was only getting him to bark so you would hear me. Can you get me something for my headache?" I asked softly.

"Fine, how many pills do you need?" He asked with a sigh.

"I only need one. As you can tell I'm small and if I take too much I'll get sick." I said.

He left and about a minute later he came back with two pills. "Didn't I say I needed only one?" I asked.

"This is too calm you down, we don't know if you'll go into shock or not." He said.

I picked the pill up. "This isn't the right shape for _those_ pills." I said with disgust in my voice.

"How would you know?" He asked his voice filled with surprise.

"I had to take tons of those when my mother died." I said as I pulled my legs up to my chest. "I just wouldn't calm down…" I said to myself as Flash put his head on my knee.

"You'll be free to go soon. Your father is coming to get you." The officer said as he walked out the door.

"I wonder where Laurie is." I said to Flash. He just gave a tiny whine and rubbed his head against my leg. "I'm going to sleep Flash. Wake me up when daddy gets here." I said and closed my eyes.

-Dream-

In my dreams I could always see. But today it was different; my sight was as black as it was in life. There was no sound, only nothingness. "Hello." A voice called from behind me. I turned around and felt to my side, but I didn't feel Flash's harness.

"Hello. Have you seen a dog around here?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry miss, but don't you want to know why you're here?" She asked when I appeared calm.

"I don't really care, I'm just in a police station, and my dad will be here soon. Do you know where everyone went? There were tons of people here earlier but now there isn't." I said.

"I don't know where…" She said, her voice getting softer with each word.

"What?" I said as I opened my eyes. A poke to the ribs was what I received. I laughed. "Hey Flash is dad here?" I asked while he licked my cheek. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Princess, are you alright?" Dad asked his voice filled with worry.

"Yes I'm fine dad." I said as I grabbed Flash's harness. "Let's go."

-Next morning-

I was wide awake but Laurie was tired. I had heard her tossing and turning all night. Dad was fussing over here again. "Laurie we're going to be late if we don't leave soon." As she passed she gave me a slight nug. It was our way of saying thank you.

-At school-

Laurie and I walked up to the school. "Hey guys." Laurie said to her friends. Yes Laurie and I go to the same school even though I'm blind. My dad wanted us to be able to rely on the other if something happened to the other. Flash was walking right by my side.

"Hey Laurie, I'm heading to class." I said and walked away.

First hour was over now and I was back again with Laurie and her friends. "I didn't get much sleep guys; I've been having the strangest nightmares. There was this girl and she was singing a song. It went like… um… 1, 2…" She started.

"Freddy's coming for you." A boy's voice finished. "Do you know why they sing that? It's because Freddy is coming for you." He said in a strange obsessed voice.

"That's enough." Said a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. It was Will, my sister's childhood sweetheart. He was finally back.

"Who are you?" I asked the other boy.

I could tell he was looking at me funny because of the smalls laughs from the other students. "I'm Mark…" He said.

There was a crash and I knew Laurie had fainted because of the stress, shock and of lack of sleep.

"Laurie." I cried as I followed Flash to Laurie. Before the teachers brought Laurie to the infirmary the principal had come and yelled Will and Mark's names. They took off running.

'How does he know their names? And why would they run?' Was all I could think of as Flash pulled me after the teachers who brought Laurie to the infirmary.

I had questions and I wanted answers. And I wouldn't stop until I got them.

**So Freddy vs. Jason lovers what do you think so far? If you have any suggestions I'll gladly take them. Just no flames. Thanks for reading. Yes I know I'm making Laurie seem jealous but that's how I see her sometimes. But in this story she is somewhat snobby so if you don't want to see that then go to the next story. Enjoy your day/night! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while, but I've been going through a lot of stress at school to get good grades but I finally have some time to think so I decided I'd write another chapter. I also have a new obsession, he's an awesome goblin king who controls a labyrinth, if anyone guesses who it is and what movie he's from then I'll use one of your ideas in one of my stories. Or I'll make a new one, maybe about said person from before. Well here's the chapter and sorry I haven't posted in a while. And I won't be posting much this week because I'm going to Boston with my school. See Ya!**

**Warning: This is a very graphic chapter that explains how V became blind. If you don't want to know then don't read the first dream part of this chapter. The dream section is italicized section. Warning**

Blinded By Innocence

Chapter 2

_'How does he know their names? And why would they run?' Was all I could think of as Flash pulled me after the teachers who brought Laurie to the infirmary. _

_I had questions and I wanted answers. And I wouldn't stop until I got them._

"Come on Flash I want to find answers for my questions." I hissed softly down in the direction Flash was laying at. He was sitting right on my feet to keep me from moving, he knew me too well. "The nurse can take care of Laurie. I just want to find out what's going on. They know something about the man from Laurie's dreams. I won't let anything happen to me, I promise!" I said softly to Flash while rubbing his head in his favorite spot.

But Flash is smarter than everyone thinks, he just sat there and leaned more into my legs.

"Oh! You're impossible." I said louder than intended. The nurse shushed me so fast I didn't even know it was coming. "Sorry…" I said softly while putting my head into my hands. 'I just need some time to think.' I thought as I leaned on Kia's shoulder. "I'm going to take a nap…" I said softly as the swish of Kia's magazine calmed my racing mind.

~ Dream ~

_My world was full of color this time. The darkness from my living life was gone and I could see everything. I looked around to see my surroundings. What startled me was how familiar they were. The neighing of a horse brought my attention to in front of me. I saw what I had hoped I would never dream of again. The long dirt path surrounded by brilliant oak trees met my sight, but what made my heart stop was the sight of a beautiful black thoroughbred stallion racing towards me with a smiling child smiling and laughing on his back. A small brown and black puppy running happily beside them. 'That's me…' I thought while watching myself race along. 'I remember that…' _

_Then my heart stopped when I saw what my younger self was wearing. It was the outfit that I wore on the day I lost my sight. My younger self was going faster and faster as the leaves swirled around us. The horse slowly leading them towards the stream. 'No don't go that way…' I wanted to say but my voice was gone all I could do was watch as I saw my life being destroyed all over again. "Stop…" My voice was as quiet as a mouse. But my younger self just kept smiling and riding. "Don't…" _

_Suddenly a large black shape shot out from the side of the path. It slammed into a tree right in front of my younger self's horse. 'Leave me alone." I thought while tears streamed down my face. 'You have to get away, don't let it happen.' _

_The giant shape slowly became more focused. It was a giant bear. The black stallion reared and kicked at the bear as my younger self jumped off. The sound of the stream was rushing through my head as fast as the stream was moving. 'I have to get their,' Myself and my younger self thought together as my mind finally succumbed to the horrors of the dream and was now following the steps to my demise. I ran over the stumps that stood in my way to get to the rushing river. The little puppy was running around wildly trying to find my younger self. "Flash…" I said with a sad sigh and turned away to run to the river. Flash's head shot up as my younger self started to scream. The horse was on the ground of the trail bleeding away his will to stay conscious. Flash shot towards the scream and I ran after him. _

_The river was moving so fast and my younger self was so small, and suddenly the huge shape of the bear loomed over my younger self and she jumped into the water. She was washed away as sticks and rocks scrapped at her face and arms. Flash's small shape slammed into the bear with more force than anyone would believe. The bear reared to slam down on him when Flash jumped onto a rock and bit down on the bear's neck. The bear fell fast. My younger self had grabbed onto a branch above the water just as the bear fell. Flash shot over to my younger self and just as he reached her the branched snapped in my younger self's face. Splinters pierced my eyes and the skin around my eyes. "Flash!" She screamed in pain as she was dragged away by the harsh current. _

_I could still feel the pain flashing through my eyes and my world went black. "I don't want to feel or see this again." I said softly to myself. _

"STOP!" I screamed as I jumped awake.

Kia and Laurie came running in as the nurse literally jumped out of her skin.

Flash jumped onto my chest and held me down.

When I felt his fur my mind slowly calmed down but I was still fighting. "I don't want to keep seeing that in my dreams!" I kept repeating over and over again in denial.

"V stop. You were dreaming." Laurie said softly as she hugged me from the side. As I calmed down she finally asked, "Were you dreaming about that day again."

I nodded my head fast with sharp motions. "I don't want to remember…" I said and put my head onto Flash's silky soft stomach. "I'll be fine." I said after I finally calmed down.

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asked softly with concern.

"No I'll be fine." I snapped at her. 'She was ignoring us earlier and now she's trying to be nice, I don't think so.' I thought with hatred. I shifted until Flash jumped off and before he could sit on my feet I stood up and started to walk away without Flash, Laurie or Kia. I could get around fine… until the bell rang.

I could hear the people walking around me; all of the sounds making my head spin faster and faster. 'I need to get out of here.' I thought with horror as all of the people started to talk louder. A bark rang through all of the sounds and I followed it. "Flash take me away from here…" I said with a small pitiful sigh. "I need to calm down." I said as I grabbed Flash's harness. When my hand touched the harness I was dragged away from all the sound.

I stayed in front of the school until the final bell rang. I couldn't go back in there until the harsh memory left my mind. I calmed myself with the soft sound of Flash's breath until I finally calmed.

After all of the children from school left Laurie, Kia, and Jill came out to get me. "We're planning on going to the party tonight. Is that good with you?" Laurie asked.

"I'm fine with that, as long as you don't make me leave Flash." I said as we walked back towards our house.

"Laurie come on. We'll be late for the party you want me to go to." I called down to her after an hour of her being in the bathtub.

"I'm coming V, don't get your panties in a knot." She called down just as the door to the bathroom slammed open and she walked down to me.

"Let's get going." I said before walking out the door.

**Sorry this was short but I have like five other stories I've been writing. Thanks for waiting for this chapter. **


	3. Announcement July 3 2011

**Announcement ~ 3****rd**** of July 2011~ **

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been adding new chapters but I've been busy. I'm leaving for a band camp in about a week. So I'll try to post new chapters before I leave but I'm not promising anything. I'll be at camp till the 25 so I'll post some new chapters probably on the 26****th**** or 27****th****. Thanks everyone! Enjoy your 4****th**** of July! Have fun with your fireworks. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Blinded By Innocence Chapter 3**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you all had a nice time while I was away at camp. **

The car ride to the party was long and bumpy. But I guess that anyone could expect that when you're going to the middle of nowhere, to a cornfield, for a party.

Laurie was exhausted. Even me being blind could tell.

"You should sleep." I said softly while she slowly pulled the car away from the side of the road.

"Not while I'm driving." She said with a light laugh. "I don't want to sleep. You don't know what it's like to see that man, and see him try to kill you." She said in a sad tone.

"You don't have to see yourself becoming blind over and over again in your dreams." I said in a sour tone.

"Let's just have a good time at the party. We can get drunk, and forget everything that's happened or is happening to us." She said in a cheery tone.

"I won't be getting drunk." I stated, "Because one of us has to be responsible. Even if it has to be Flash." I said with a chuckle.

"At least you're smiling again." Laurie said in a soft voice. I knew she was smiling.

"Can't always live in the past." I said with a smirk before I started to doze.

"Don't fall asleep." She said in a flash.

"I won't and if I do Flash can protect me." I said as I placed my hand on the sleeping dog's head.

"Alright. But be careful." She said as she let me fall asleep.

~~Dream~~

"_It's so hot in here." I said with a swipe of my hand the sweat on my head was gone._

_Growling soon came to my ears. "Flash!" I cried as I ran to the growling, only to be stopped by a railing._

"_Flash, come here boy!" I cried again, tears slowly coming out of my nonseeing eyes. _

_The growling stopping and the sound of claws on steel was heard. _

_The clicks were slowly coming closer to me. _

_Closer and closer and closer until…_

_Flash slammed into my side. _

"_You silly dog." I said as I rubbed his head. _

_He murmured softly and leaned against me. _

_But the silence was cut by a shriek of steel being dragged across steel. _

_I hit the ground holding my sensitive ears. _

"_Flash, make it stop." I cried as it felt like my ear drums were exploding._

_A sharp bark and the cry of a man were heard and then silence. _

_Then a wet nose was poked into my face. _

"_Thank you Flash." I said as I hugged him. _

"_This is a dream… right Flash?" I said before closing my eyes. _

_A huff was my only response. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." I said before opening my eyes to see a boiler room before me._

"_Thank god I can control some things that happen in my dreams." I said with a sigh._

_The brown and black fur of Flash appeared before me to block me from view. _

"_You stupid mutt." A man growled. _

"_Leave Flash alone!" I hissed at the man as I came out from behind Flash. _

_I was shocked at what I saw. _

_A man burned beyond belief, in a red and green sweater and a fedora. _

"_You're Freddy. Aren't you." I said before slowly backing up, only to have a railing block my way._

"_And how do you know of me?" He asked with a proud smile._

"_Because my sister and her friends keep complaining that some creep has been bothering them in their dreams." I said with a smirk. "So you must be that idiot." _

_Freddy growled. "And who must you be?" He hissed out._

"_I'm just a little girl who knows how to protect herself." I said with a smile before I flipped over the side of the railing. _

_Flash flinched as I flipped over it._

"_Come on Flash." I said before I disappeared from view._

_Flash followed without second thought. _

"_This girl will give me a good game of cat and mouse." Freddy said with a deep rumble of a laugh. "Now all I have to do is wait."_

_~Back with V~_

_I landed on the ground with a thump. _

"_Owww." I hissed as I rubbed my tailbone. "I need to work on my landings." _

_The sound of something followed and I stuck my arms out._

_A large brown and black dog landed in them… then the dog dragged me to the floor because of his weight. _

"_Flash you need to lose a few pounds." I said with a huff as I pushed him off of me. _

_He simply game me a toothy smile and sat next to me._

"_So you think we should wake up now?"_

_Flash gave a quick nod after he gave a look around for Freddy._

_I closed my eyes and grabbed Flash. _

"_Focus on the sound of Laurie driving, the sound of the cars around us on the highway. But most of all think of your heartbeat, it will lead you back." I said softly. _

_And then everything went back to black._

**So what do you think of this chapter? **

**Did you enjoy the entrance of Freddy? **

**If you liked this please review and send me messages. I'll be getting the other stories chapters up soon. **

**And if you have anything you want me to add or clarify then just message me or ask in a review. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**And camp was awesome. I've met some new people who are now my critics, once I send them the link to my profile, but we'll see when that happens. **

**Have a great summer everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I have posted anything in a while. I've been swamped with homework but I had some free time a while back and I wrote part of this. Now I finally got around to finishing it. **

**Blinded By Innocence Chapter 4 **

**There's another new character that I'm adding, he's going to be a guy with a crush on V, but he probably won't make it through the entire story, but we'll have to see. **

**Name: James**

**Appearance: Soft blue eyes, so blond hair it could be white, hair is about chin length. **

**Part in the story: Will be a new character that has had an interest in V since they were in 4****th**** grade. But he probably won't survive. One reason is he's a prat and semi perverted. And two there are two other people who like V as well. If you can guess who's going to kill James then I'll write either an oneshot (no lemons) or a short story. But it'll be the first person who gets it right so review as soon as you read this. **

**If no one gets it then I'll put a hint in the next chapter and we'll try all over again. But I'm really hoping some of the major horror movie fans will get it fast. **

**Enjoy reading.**

The familiar darkness was what greeted me when I woke up, and then a small, wet tongue licked my nose.

"Thanks for the wakeup call Flash." I said with a smile.

A nudge to the side answered me.

"Come on V, we're here." Laurie said with a laugh as I jumped in surprise as she stopped the car with a jerk.

"You really have to stop doing that…" I said with a sigh, "you know I can't see when you're going to stop."

"And that's why we wear seatbelts children." She said in a teasing voice.

"Let's just get this party over." I said with a large annoyed sigh.

Laurie just laughed and left the car.

I slowly opened the door and held onto the 'oh s**t' bar and slowly stepped out of the car, but before I could get my feet on the ground two arms circled my waist and lifted me up.

"Let me go!" I cried before Flash slammed into the guy holding me. He had to be a man; he was too muscular to be a woman.

Flash gave a quick growl then walked over to my side and helped me up.

"Sorry V, I couldn't resist." James said with a smile in his voice.

Flash gave him a growl before settling right next to my leg.

"Don't worry Flash; I don't plan on stealing her away from you." James said in a soft voice that was only supposed to be heard by Flash.

"Don't worry, I don't really think that I'll be going anywhere with you." I said before grabbing Flash's halter and having Flash walk me to a quiet area that wasn't crowded.

Light footsteps were heard when someone approached me.

"Hey V, you looked bored over here so we decided to come see you." Laurie said.

"But if you don't want us over here we understand." Tina said before she ran forward and grabbed me into a hug.

I laughed as she spun me around. "Oh fine, you guys can stay."

"Yes." All of them cheered.

"Hey Jill, who was the person who you came with." I asked.

"He's this guy I want to know better. His name is Freebird." She said softly.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"A little, but he probably doesn't like me that much." She said.

"Then go talk to him and learn more about him." I said with a smile, "You guys are so hopeless."

"Then why don't you go talk to James." They all said with a laugh.

"Because I can't stand how much of a prat he is. And he's always talking about stealing me away. But he won't be able to do that because I'm my own person and I'm not some simple possession that can be stolen." I said with a hiss.

Laurie laughed, "That's how all men act around the woman they love."

"Yeah well I won't be his." I said with a sharper hiss.

"I'm going to go talk to Freebird." Jill said before walking away.

"Good luck." The rest of us called to her.

"So what do you think is going to happen tonight?" I asked everyone while stroking Flash's head.

"Well I hope I'll be able to forget about everything that's happened in the past few days." Laurie said with a sigh.

I suddenly heard a thunk and a man started to yell, "I'm sorry Jill!" and "I didn't mean it!"

I sighed. "Laurie I may not know Jill all that well but I'll go talk to her about this." I said in a soft voice.

"Alright…" She said after a few minutes.

I walked away from them. "Take me to Jill, Flash." I said softly to him.

He started to drag me away from the sounds of the party.

After a few minutes and the sharp slaps of corn hitting my face, we started to hear the sound of crying.

"Jill it's alright," I said softly before I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Why do I always have to fall for jerks?" She cried as she hugged me back.

"It's not your fault. It's the boys fault for being a jerk; you have no way to control them." I said softly as I stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Thanks V." She said before she slumped over.

I sighed. "I knew I smelled alcohol." I said with a shake of my head. "Flash we're going to watch over her while she's out. Okay?" I said with a smile.

A large soft body then landed on my feet.

"Thought so." I said with a laugh.

A sharp pain hit me and all I knew was my body slumped and I knew I was out.

And that's when I realized I was going to be in a different sort of h**l for who knows how long.

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review. And I'm going to put up a poll for who V should end up with. So please vote on that. And don't forget my new little challenge that isn't really a challenge in the first A/n at the top. **


End file.
